fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beast (Montecristo Nadder)
Summary The Beast is a original character created by EliminatorVenom. The Beast was the project of team Alpha-3, a group of scientists whose goal was to fix the problems of the humanity with their experiments. His experiment was "Zero-Three-One", the project of creating a lifeform that had the powers of all animals of the world with a human aspect and intellect, so he could be used to create new remedies. The project was going all right, until the government heard of it, and decided to shut down the project, fearing that the result would be far too uncontrollable. The team agreed to stop the project, but in secret, they finished him and locked him on a pod, leaving a note with him, with the co-ordinates to a certain place, and let the pod fall on the deepest part of the sea. Two years passed until life sparked to the Beast's body, finally activated by one of the scientists, and he read the note, broke through the pod and left to the world of the surface, looking for the exact place that was mentioned on the note. Appearance and Personality The Beast is a dark-skinned man with feline-like golden eyes, amber hair and beard. He is muscular and tall, towering above 2,02 meters on the air. He has shown to have sharp nails, but they aren't exactly claws, unless he wishes so. His usual attire consists of extremely flexible, but comfortable, linen clothes, usually on the form of a brown shirt, pants and rubber-reinforced boots. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: '''Montecristo Santos Nadder. '''Aliases: The Beast, the Man-Beast, the Animal-Man, The Perfect Animal, King of Nature. Origin: '''-- '''Gender: Male. Age: '''Apparently on his early 30s, truly 53 years; Ageless. '''Classification: Superhero; Genetical Abomination. Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Senses, Infrared & Ultraviolet Vision, Elemental Projectile Emission, Electrokinesis, Acid Manipulation, Residues Manipulation, Silk Creation, Poison Inducement, Shapeshifting, Body Manipulation (Limited to self), Bone Manipulation (Limited to self), Blood Manipulation (Limited to self), Regeneration (High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Electrostatic Force Production, Camouflage, Perfect Sound & Body Mimickry, Clone Creation, Mental Resistance, Sound Manipulation, Incredible Willpower, Electrolocation, Reactive Adaptation, Flight, Resistance to Heat and Cold, Survivability, can survive on the vacuum of space and adapt to it, can breath water, Animal Mimickry, faking death perfectly, Cryptobiosis, massive resistance to illness & immune to some, Danger Sense, Power Absorption (Limited). '''Attack Potency: Multi-City Block at full power. '(When completely serious, his punches caused craters that destroyed large parts of Belo Horizonte; Via the power of the Pistol Shrimp, he can project a bubble that has almost the same heat as the sun) '''Speed: Hypersonic, with Unknown travel speed. '(Able to keep pace of Mach 7 missles and react to them; Kept up with Catastrophe; While swimming, he crossed the seas of the entire planet within two hours, searching through the bottom floor of the ocean until he found what he wanted) '''Lifting Strength: Class K. Striking Strength: Class GJ. Durability: Multi-City Block normally, much higher via adaptation; Regeneration and clone creation make shim almost impossible of being killed. '(While he was shown to be wounded by the punches of Catastrophe, the Beast seemed to keep adapting to them until they only annoyed him) '''Stamina: Superhuman. '(He can fly for 200 days nonstop, thanks to the power of the Swifts, and he can go up for decades without eating thanks to the power of the Tardigrades; Despite his very advanced musculature and the amoung of exercise that he engages on a daily dose, he seems to not be affected by it the slightest; Also, it is stated that he is much beyond what any animal can achieve on physical prowess) '''Range: Multi-City Block. Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: '''Very High; He has a I.Q. of 173 according to a test, and he displays massive knowledge on many, seemingly random topics. He excels on facts about animals, on leadership, science and chemistry. He has knowledge on unorthodox fighting styles and Tiger Kung Fu style. '''Weaknesses: Fire is supereffective against him. Feats: - Regenerated from a punch that had the capacity to obliterate a whole city. - The Hacker, half jokingly, half shockedly, affirmed that he (The Beast) was "the hacker" there, not him, when he watched the Beast fight with one of his acolytes. - Regenerated from being desintegrated by Rodrick, the acolyte of the Hacker (Which caused The Hacker's commentary in first place). - Kept up with Catastrophe, and while he struggled on the beggining on the fight, he ended up by barely being affected by her attacks. - Managed to lift a whole building and knock it over, to allow his friends to pass by the desired place. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Animal Power: The Beast has the power of every single animal, that existed and still exists. That grants him a incredible variety of powers, such as: ''- Plenarians:'' If a limb of The Beast is sliced apart, it will grow into another identical Beast, also, it allows him to regenerate from a single cell. Even if he is decapitated, his head will grow back, and his brain will retain his old memories. ''- Tardigrades:'' He has massive survivability, allowing him to survive incredibly hot/cold environments, a pressure that is six times that of the bottom of the deepest ocean and even on the vacuum of space. ''- Pistol Shrimp:'' The Beast can snap his hand so fast that he projects a air bubble at incredible speeds, that is almost as hot as the surface of the sun. ''- Immortal Jellyfish: The Beast can reset his life cycle, going back to infancy/adulthood as much as he likes. ''- Axolotl: He can regenerate lost limbs and even important organs as the brain without a problem, and the clones created the The Beast can "lend" him their own limbs so he can re-grow them instantly. He also has immortality. Others Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Heroes